We are the worriors who build this town
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Back in the '40, Steve really wish tends had doors and Bucky wouldn't be so much a Jerk in 2015 Bucky is back and they finally understand what the hell is an OTP or Everything change, but not Bucky


**[Italy 1943 Azzano. Base camp of the 107th Battalion]**

"Take off those damn clothes!"

That voice was too hoarse and masculine to be some recruits, and couldn't even be Peggy.

What the heck was doing Bucky on the doorway of his tent? Did he gone mad? And if someone had seen him?

"No, it's not as it seems" seemed an stupid excuse even to Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, without even looking up from the map in front of him.

"I can't believe you are able to find that map more interesting than me" said Bucky "I said, take off those damn clothes"

"Don't I should be the one to give orders here?" Steve asked with a grin, "I'm your captain, after all"

"Well, now you will take orders from this sergeant" said Bucky "I missed you Punk"

"You too Jurk" said Steve "C'mon Buck, someone might see us" he added, while Bucky was surely not helping at all while sucking his right ear lobe.

Only someone know their story (and for a few it was intended the two of them and their mothers. Although Bucky and Steve had never openly confessed their feelings, the two women knew well the deep feeling that united their childrens)

In those days, things were difficult. Homosexuality was illegal and if they had ever discovered would be struck off and forced to forced leave. They were so eager to serve their country they were willing to hide it for all to see.

But of course, James Buchanon Barnes loved to make things difficult.

"First," said Bucky "you saved me, and in some way I have to pay you back. Second, I don't know what they did to you but I like it "

"Really?" asked surprised Steve "I thought you'd be angry with me"

"Mad at you?" said Bucky "You know It's physically impossible for me. Plus you no longer have your health problems, good for you "

"C'mon Buck, someone could see us in any moment" but even to Steve those words seemed weak.

That was the effect Bucky had always had on him. He was the only one who could made him weak as clay.

"Come on, they are all the mess" said Bucky.

"Great Buck" said Steve "Now they will be looking for us for sure"

"You need to relax. You were great yesterday. Plus, we will never get caught, "said Bucky.

He may have been a super-soldier, but Captain Rogers was still human after all. He was convinced that, after all, it was a century that he and Bucky were not a little 'alone and a bit' of privacy in his tent would certainly not hurt. He missed a moment to observe the icy irises of his companion when someone cleared her throat behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Peggy Carter, raising an perfectly maintained eyebrow.

"Peggy, we can explain" Steve said, blushing.

"What Do You wanna say? That is since you got here that you only have eyes for the beautiful Sergeant Barnes? Come on Steve, I'm not stupid "said Peggy.

"We would be very grateful if you held these things for you" said Steve "otherwise we risk being struck off"

"Guys, don't worry," said Peggy, smiling with her perfect cerise lips "I pride myself on being a modern and open-minded woman . Plus, who am I to judge two people clearly in love "

"We have your word, then?" Asked Steve.

"I will take your secret to my grave if necessary," said Peggy, but her smile betrayed something.

Her thoughts went back to a terribly cute waitress who was waiting at home. She returned to Angie gentle smile, her perfect curls and her cheerful chatter. But this is Steve and Bucky could not know.

"Luckily I have come to seek you," said Peggy, back in herself "The guys were asking of you"

"We'll be right here" said Bucky.

"You'd better hurry" said Peggy "The boys will not be as lenient as me" she said coming out.

"It went well" said Bucky.

"You're lucky to be cute" Steve said with a grin.

At the table, both Steve and Bucky seemed not so particularly interested in the history that DumDum was telling.

Peggy, however, looked at them with a smile and Angie's photo of her pocket watch closely in her hands.

**[Washigton DC, 2015. Smithsonian Museum]**

Today would be a day dedicated only to the two of them and there were no alien invasions or conspiracies that could avoid it.

It had been almost two years since SHIELD had fallen, and almost one since Bucky had turned up at his door on a cold night in November. It seemed that that dark period was finally finished, now that Bucky had returned to him.

A "_**Bucky 2.0**_" as Tony had nicknamed him, with a bionic arm and a memory to be repaired, but still his Bucky.

The both of them had been recruited as agents for Coulson's new SHIELD and this meant having very little free time to enjoy the progress that the society had made in the last 70 years.

Now, for example, if they wanted to they could even get married and Steve would certainly lied if he said he had at least once thought to ask Bucky to merry him. But there was still time for that.

Bucky had just returned and Steve was definitely running a bit too fast.

That day seemed relatively quiet. Clint and Natasha were in town, so after a quick lunch together, Nat had left them to the nursing home where Peggy lived for a quick visit, and then she went to Trischelion where they was waiting them for a meeting.

"It seems that I don't need to keep your secret anymore" said the old woman, seeing them come hand in hand.

The first time Steve had brought with him Bucky, Peggy had been petrified.

"This dementia is making me bad jokes. You look like a good friend of mine, sir "she said.

"No Peggy, it's me. I'm Bucky "

The woman was then started to cry. But now things were normal. The two of them were here whenever they could, and Peggy was very pleased that two of her closest friends had returned from the dead where she believed they both was.

"Definitely not" Steve said, "Now we can even get married"

"Yeah, like if I let you make me an honest man," said Bucky with a nervous laugh.

"It's true" said Peggy "Plus, you have always been like an old married couple"

After that brief visit, they opted for a short visit to the Smithsonian, for what was the twentieth time since the exhibition dedicated to Captain America was inaugurated.

They made their visit in harmony ,like normal tourists, laughing and plotting what would be the best way to steal and take home Steve's old motocicle.

After their visit, they waited for Nat and Clint to pick them up, when something small hit Steve's leg and pulled his jeans.

"Hello little friend" Steve said "Are you lost?"

Beside him there was a child of not more than five years old, with blacks thick hair and big and bright eyes.

"You. You are the Captain "

"In person" Steve said smiling.

"Brian, my God, you made me scare" said a girl behind them "I'm so sorry, my brother has a habit of running away when the line gets too long and boring."

"No problem" said Steve.

"Oh, but I have already seen you somewhere" the girl said, "You are captain Rogers."

"In person" said Steve, a little 'embarrassed "I think this little man is Brian. How about you? "

"My name is Annie" the girl replied.

"Nice to meet Annie" said Steve.

"And who are you?" Asked Brian to Bucky.

"Brian, not cute" said his sister.

"No problem" said Bucky "I'm an old friend of the captain"

"Wow, your arm is so cool" said Brian, admiring Bucky's glittering metal arm.

"It's the best compliment I've ever received" said Bucky.

"I think I have already seen you too" Annie said thoughtfully, "You looks a lot like Sergeant Barnes"

"It's me" Bucky said, in a faint voice. He was still not very good at public appearances. Especially now when everyone knew him as the " _Captain America's boyfriend_" or "_The former Russian spy known as the Winter Soldier."_

"Oh, I ship you a lot," said excitedly Annie "Is it true that you are a couple?. The papers say so but I don't trust them"

"Ship?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yes" replied Annie "Oh, it's when you want your OTP together"

"OTP?" asked Bucky confused

"One true paring" replied Annie "Two people who are destined to be together. So Then? Are you a couple? "

"I would say so," said Steve, taking Bucky's hand.

A few minutes later, a black sedan is parked finally in front of the entrance door.

"Hey, cavemens" Sam said, lowering driver window "Legolas and Iron Lady are withheld. I'm your driver for today "

Bucky and Steve came in the car with a smile, but not before he had signed Brian's shield toy and saluted him and his feisty sister.

**A/N: **Hello!I'm Jessica and I'm new in the Stucky fandom.

I'm not new to the Marvel word, then, if you know me because of my Agents of SHIELD's works I'll tell you "heloooo!"

If you have never read anything of myself, I'm Jessica, I'm 23 years old and I'm a future environmental toxicologist.

I ship these two as bromance since the first Cap, but with The Winter Soldier things got worse.

As much 'as my love for Captain Meatball and my Romenian prince.


End file.
